The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to cleaning systems and, more specifically, to cleaning systems for turbomachinery.
Turbomachinery, such as compressors and turbines, may experience material buildup and/or coating wear over a period of operation. For example, protective coatings may gradually wear and become less effective. By further example, the surface of various components may experience oxidation, corrosion, or material deposits (e.g., due to materials in the fluid flow). In gas turbine engines, the hot combustion gases can wear and/or buildup deposits on surfaces of the turbine blades, nozzles, shrouds, and other components. Unfortunately, the blades and other components have complex geometries, which complicate the cleaning process.